


Gone Too Far

by a_little_bit_of_everything_22



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), Fanxychild, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Also DEAN as a bestie would be GREAT, But he's adorable af, F/M, because I love Penomeco and he has NO FICS, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_bit_of_everything_22/pseuds/a_little_bit_of_everything_22
Summary: Natalie thinks the new guy with the lip ring is incredibly appealing. Her best friend, Dean, wants to help her get laid. Lip Ring, aka Penomeco, aka Dongwook, is shy until he isn't. And language barriers can't hold them back from some A+ sex.





	Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, terrible smut. I apologize if you hate it. But I love Penomeco and the poor baby needs some goddamned recognition!

“You’re staring.” Dean told me, his dark eyes twinkling evilly as he shifted his stupid, lensless glasses. I snorted derisively.

“Yeah, I kind of want to know what that lip ring would feel like against my-” Dean barked out a laugh, eyes wide and disbelieving. “What? I was going to say my tongue!” I claimed, and my gaze wandered back over to the tall, broad Korean man. His laugh enchanted me as he spoke to Zico. The two men began roughhousing and I giggled. Dean cleared his throat.

“So go tell him.” Dean said, eyebrow raised and arms crossed across his chest. I raised my own eyebrow.

“I don’t speak Korean, obviously.” I replied. He rolled his eyes and shoved me. I stumbled slightly, glaring at my bratty best friend. He smirked. “He’s not going to be interested. Drop it D.” I told him, crossing my own arms. He sighed and dropped his facade. He flicked my ear and leaned in.

“You’re a model. You could speak Vulcan and he would still probably go for it.” He told me, poking the ta’al tattoo on my arm. I giggled again. “I can’t believe I said that. I’m sad at myself.” He moaned, rolling his head back against his shoulders and shutting his eyes. I let my gaze wander again, over to the glistening pool and the lounge chairs laid out near it. I considered for a moment, and decided to go for it.

“Well, take a break from bemoaning your Star Trek knowledge and help me get laid.” Dean snickered and grabbed me, pulling me in under his arm. At five foot and four inches tall, I was most likely the shortest person at the party. To offset this, I wore four inch sandals. My plain brown hair and fair skin also allowed me to blend in. The only things that stood out about me was my bright blue eye and body type. Yes, I did say eye. Singular. The other one was a warm orange-brown color.

Oh, and my tattoos that covered my left arm and right leg. The tattoos were almost entirely nerdy, ranging from Deadpool and Spiderman to Star Trek, to one tattoo, reading TRBL, that I was still unsure how I had gotten. Dean’s matching one stared back at me, suddenly, and it occurred to me that he had removed his shirt. He winked at me and took off for the pool, running and jumping in. I gasped, my competitive nature emerging, and followed him. I pulled off my sundress as I went, exposing my little bathing suit and curvy body. The tiny black pieces of fabric covered my large chest and big ass, but only barely. I dropped the sundress in front of Jay, who looked astounded, and I launched myself directly at Dean. He yelped and paddled backwards, and the water from my splash drenched him, but he managed to escape my attack. I popped back up, the water running over my face and hair, and Dean splashed me. I shook my head, my shoulder-length hair spraying water everywhere, and Dean laughed. Accepting his unspoken challenge, I assaulted him with as much water as my arms were capable of splashing.

“How is this going to get me laid at all?” I asked him as he recovered from my onslaught. He met my eyes and nodded, jerking his head towards the edge of the pool. I took it to mean that I should look, and so I let my eyes trail over the water’s surface and to the chairs beside the pool. Previously empty, more than a few guys were sitting in them now, all either staring or watching from the corner of their eyes. I smirked and bounced a bit, bringing a hand up to adjust my hair. I heard Dean snicker again, and I feigned ignorance of the stares while I searched for Lip Ring’s gaze. “Okay, but Lip Ring isn’t even watching.” I complained, and turned to splash Dean again. He rolled his eyes.

“His name is Dongwook.” Dean corrected, rolling his eyes. I splashed him, again, and glared.

“The nerve of this guy, telling me my own future husband’s name!” I hissed, jokingly mocking the girl’s who called their ‘oppas’ their future husbands. Dean laughed. “Is he even my oppa?” I asked, eyes cutting to where he was staring at the screen of his phone while Zico rambled on still. I giggled, familiar with Zico’s rambling habits. I looked at Dean, again, who was staring at me mockingly.

“He’s a 92 liner. He’s older than me. Go work your magic.” He told me, gesturing towards the steps at the end of the pool. I let my eyes trail along the chairs where several guys were still watching. I felt- if not uncomfortable, then something similar. Being born and raised in America, thick girls in skimpy bathing suits never surprised me. These men, whom I only knew because of Dean, were clearly thinking differently. I failed to determine if they were disgusted or intrigued. Maybe both. But it didn’t matter. Dongwook still failed to look at me.

“Let’s go, introduce me!” I mumbled as I passed Dean, and he acquiesced, following me out of the pool. Dean grabbed my hand and helped me out, like a gentleman, and I thanked him with a tiny bow. He smirked at me.

“I need to tell you. Dongwook is shy. Be gentle.” Dean said, and I quirked an eyebrow. Dean shrugged.

I followed him over to where the two Korean men sat, joking around and laughing. Zico saw me coming first, and he grinned and moved forward to grab me. I fell against him and laughed as he spun me around. “Oppa!” I yelped, as he pinched my side. He smirked and ruffled my hair. I turned around, to see Dongwook, again, absorbed in his phone. I felt my face wanting to frown, but I feigned a smile.

“Dongwook!” Dean cawed, throwing an arm out and grabbing the slightly older man. “I want you to meet my friend, Natalie!” He said, and I did my best to follow what he was saying. I understood the gist, especially where my name was concerned. And he referred to me as his dongsaeng so I could safely assume an introduction was being made. Zico raised his eyebrows at the intro, automatically understanding the situation. He smirked. I knew that he would help if he could. And, boy, did he ever.

“You look cold, Nat.” He said, gesturing at my chest. I tried to understand what he had said, but I didn’t need to. It had done what he had wanted it to do. Dongwook was staring at my chest, where my nipples peeked through the bathing suit material. I giggled.

Before I could reply, the playlist Dean had come up with for the party changed songs, and something I had never heard before started playing. I perked up, enjoying the sound. I swayed my hips to the sound, and Dean started laughing.

“Like it?” He asked, smirking. I understood the question easily, since joah was one of the few phrases I had memorized. I nodded emphatically.

“It’s- it’s- Sexy!” I said, still swaying my hips to it. Dean looked like he was barely containing his laughter. Zico seemed to think that I was doing something hilarious as well. I put extra emphasis on my hip movements when I noticed Dongwook blushing, but Dean grabbed my hip in a tight grip, slowing my movements. He leaned down to my ear and hissed something I was shocked to hear.

“Do you know what you’re doing right now? Dancing like that to the poor guy’s song?” He asked, and I gasped. If I was attracted to him before, then Lip Ring had just become a god in my eyes. I pulled away from Dean and stepped towards Lip Ring, who was now staring at me with quite the intense gaze.

“I’m Natalie, you can call me Nat.” I told him, smiling and holding out a hand for him to shake. Since removing my shoes to enter the pool, I was considerably shorter than the man. He gently took my hand and shook it nervously, but I gripped his tightly. Dean snickered.

“In her words, your lip ring looks delicious.” I could tell Dean had said something embarrassing, because Dongwook pulled away abruptly. I frowned and glanced back over my shoulder. Dean shrugged. “And she had no idea that this is your song until I just told her. Now I’m pretty sure you can get it if you want it.” I scowled as Dean left me out of the conversation.

“Jal saeng-gyeott-da!” I said, unsure of if I was saying it correctly or not. Dongwook looked shocked, while Dean and Zico gave up containing their laughter. “I was trying to call him handsome! Fuck! D! Did I manage to make myself sound like an idiot?” I exclaimed, gasping and stomping at my best friend. He could barely stop laughing. I crossed my arms below my chest and waited, but he failed to stop. Surprising me, a finger tapped my bare shoulder. I spun around and saw Dongwook smiling shyly at me. I grinned at him apologetically. “Did I fuck up?” I asked, in English, hoping he might understand. He looked unsure, but shook his head. “Handsome. Hot. Sexy?” I said, poking him in the chest. He looked shocked, but a smile broke out on his face. It was beautiful.

Dean finally contained his laughter and poked me hard in the shoulder. I ignored him completely, lost in Dongwook’s face. Everything about it appealed to me. He blushed slightly and I couldn’t resist.

“Tell him I want to take him home.” I commanded Dean, eyes never leaving Dongwook. Dean coughed, awkwardly, but did as I asked.

“She wants to know if you want to go home with her. Now?” He said, and I watched Dongwook’s reaction. He seemed surprised and hesitant, but happy. I moved forward and got into his personal space, my large chest nearly touching him. I tried to utilize body language to get across my desire. He seemed to get the point.

“Dongwook, right?” I asked, smiling. He grinned.

“Penomeco.” He replied, and it took me a moment to recognize the name I had heard from the Fanxy boys before. I smiled.

“Peno?” I asked, and he nodded. “Like number?” I asked Dean, and he looked surprised.

“Yeah, well beonho means number. Peno refers to holding a pen in Japanese.” He replied. I grinned and pulled out my phone. I got up the ‘add number’ screen and put his name in as ‘Peno’ and then I handed him the phone. He got the jist and filled in his number. I immediately hit the ‘call’ button and Dean gave him back his phone. He handed it to me and I saved myself as ‘Natalie<3’ “Tell him this way I can use my phone to translate things we might need to say.” I told Dean, and he relayed the message. With that, I took Penomeco’s hand and pulled slightly. He followed after a moment and we walked towards the exit. Before we left the gate, I remembered something.

“Ah! Wait! Gidalim!” My terrible Korean made him smile, but he nodded, obviously getting the idea. I jogged back to where Jay was still holding my dress and standing over my sandals. I made sure my butt gave Dongwook quite the show. I pretended to shove Jay, and he tossed my dress at me. I slipped it on and slipped my feet into my shoes, before waving goodbye. He grabbed my wrist.

“Does he even speak any English?” He asked me, worry on his features. I shrugged. “How’re you going to fuck someone you can’t talk to?” He asked me. I snickered.

“Same way I’m sure you have. Toodles!” I said, pulling away and jogging to meet up with Dongwook. He gave me a curious face, but I just leaned up and bit his ear a little bit, and I could feel his cheek heat up against my temple. He reached behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist, his palm across my butt. I pushed my hips back, into his hand, and he gripped it. I groaned in pleasure. He started pulling away, and I wanted to cling to him, but he whispered something to me in Korean, a couple times before I understood.

“Ka ja.” He said, and I finally understood. I pulled away and we walked out to my car, which was waiting next to Dean’s precious Corvette. My Camaro sparkled in the setting California sun. When I slipped into the driver’s seat and he into the passenger side, I quickly started the car. The radio immediately started playing Gucci by Jessi and I hummed along. We buckled up and I put the car into drive.

“Pyojun jeonsong?” He mumbled, then poked my hand that was sitting on the stick shift. I smiled and poked his hand in return. He smiled but poked the stick next. I nodded in recognition.

“Stick shift.” I told him, in English. He nodded in acceptance. “Pyojun jeonsong?” I asked, trying to pronounce the words correctly. He nodded, looking excited, despite my awful accent. “Cool. Good to know.” I mumbled, turning my attention back to the traffic in front of us. Suddenly having an idea, I grinned evilly. “Can you drive?” I asked him. He looked at me in confusion for a moment, and I did some wild gestures to get my point across. He smiled and nodded. I grinned victoriously, and pulled into the next gas station. He looked confused but went with it. I pulled over and got out, waving for him to the same. He stepped out as well and I walked around the vehicle. I pushed him in the direction of the driver’s seat. He followed my actions, though a bit awkwardly.

I watched as he got in and sat comfortably behind the steering wheel. His hand fell to the shifter and I knew immediately that he could handle what was going to happen. I got in and he buckled up, but I didn’t. He pointed at me, then his belt, but I shook my head with a cheshire grin on my face. He shrugged and put the car in gear, and carefully pulled out. After a moment, he looked confused, and pointed out the windshield. I pulled out my phone, setting the gps and attaching it to the clamp on my windshield. He watched it and still looked a bit lost, so I took it back and changed the language to Korean. He relaxed considerably once I did.

I waited until we were on a busy street and the sun started setting. I looked at him, and he looked amazing as the fading sunlight graced his skin. He looked like he was glowing. I shifted until I was kneeling, then I leaned over the center console. He looked shocked, but reacted pretty well. He removed his hand from the shifter and put his arm over my back, grabbing the stick and sitting straighter for a better grip. I laid down flat as possible and started rubbing his knee, with my upper half supported by my other arm. His hand came off the stick for a moment to rub my hair and tug it a bit. I took that as a positive sign, and I started rubbing his inner thigh. He tensed and relaxed repeatedly as I kneaded the flesh there. Finally, when the bulge in his pants was obvious, I unzipped his pants slowly, giving him time to reject my advances. He didn’t.

His hand, again, came up to play with my drying hair. I moaned as he tugged. I scooted forward until my mouth was ghosting over his boxers. I blew air at his bulge and he shivered. I looked up at him and we made quick eye contact. I was blown away by how pretty his face looked, so I nervously returned my attention to his lap. I put my hand around his bulge and played with it for a moment, stroking and squeezing. Then, finally, I pulled him out, stroked him for a moment, and engulfed him in my hot mouth. He bucked up the slightest bit, then settled down as I sucked and bobbed, sloppily coating him in my saliva. I hummed as I went down, unable to fit the entire thing in my mouth. He groaned quietly above me. I bobbed my head and hollowed my cheeks, then traced the front vein with my tongue, getting progressively firmer. After a moment, I also wrapped my hand around the base and pulled and tugged while I sucked. I pulled off for a moment and spit on his head. He groaned at the sight. He pulled his hand away from the shifter and brought it to my face. He squeezed my cheeks slightly, then moved his hand to the back of my head. He pushed me down, until I was choking on his surprising length. I felt myself getting more and more turned on, the more he was around me. He had an animal magnetism- something I could hardly resist. I sucked hard and then lapped at the head, as he let my head up. I licked around the head and brushed my teeth against the underside gently. He grabbed tightly to the back of my head and groaned loudly. “Oleugaseum…” He groaned out, and it didn’t take a linguist to see the similarity between that word and ‘orgasm’. I firmly held my head down, lips tightly around the lowest point they could reach, and when he came, I swallowed soundly. “Ttameog-eojwo…” He said the phrase Dean had jokingly taught me once, pulling me up and pushing me towards the passenger seat. He grumbled some more things, ones I recognized.

“To rest? You need to rest? Oh! You need to rest before we fuck?” I asked, excited to figure it out. I glanced at the gps, and it indicated that we would be arriving at my apartment in 20 minutes. I relaxed against the seat as he put himself away, and he reached over and took my hand. He glistened from the humidity of a California night and the exertion of his orgasm. He rubbed my hand with his thumb and I nearly cooed.

&

We arrived at my apartment before 20 minutes had passed. When we pulled in, Dongwook looked to me to indicate where he should park. I pointed to my reserved spot, and he pulled in there without hesitation. He looked at me, once the car was in park, and we smiled at one another.

“Kaja!” I said, and he laughed but nodded. I realized my poor manners a moment too late- but my built in excuse of not speaking Korean in the first place- saved me. He slipped out of the vehicle, keys in hand, and I took them from him when we met around the back of the Camaro. I pressed the lock button, and then I turned to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. He raised an eyebrow, and I leaned forward, stealing his lips in a hot kiss. I fused my front side to his, and we made out against the trunk of my car. Surprising me, he picked me up and put me against the rear bumper, and then he dragged his knee up, against my center. I quivered and shook. He smirked against my lips and pressed harder. I moaned as he dropped his knee and replaced it with his warm, solid hand. He pressed in the exactly right spot, and a high moan left my lips by force.

“Inside, please!” I exclaimed, and despite the language barrier, he got the idea. He released me and I dragged him quickly towards my apartment building. We entered through the keycoded doors after I slammed my keychain into the pad. The metallic ‘ding’ made my face break out into a massive grin. Somehow, I wiggled my way out of his tight grasp and into the entryway. I shut the door behind us and he chased me up the stairs. In his pocket, his phone kept dinging, so when we reached my apartment and I let us in, I pointed to it and made him check it. He groaned at the message and brought the phone to his ear.

“Ne, hyung. Ye. Ani. Ne. Gwaenchanh-a.” He mumbled, just reassurances and letting his hyung know he was alright. I waited. But as soon as he put the phone down, I pounced and wrapped my legs around his waist. He easily caught me and started kissing me again, moving down to my neck, behind my ear. I moaned and writhed as he shifted and ground his hips into mine. His high pitched whines matched mine and excited me more.

“My room. Uh, oppa ttameog-eojwo!” I tried to pronounce the Korean words for ‘fuck me’ but probably butchered it. His eyes got darker, perceptibly so, and I gulped. He hauled me in the direction I pointed abruptly, and before I knew it we were falling onto my plush bed.

“Condom?” He asked, and I was shocked by the English word coming from his mouth. But his accent made me curious if perhaps it was the Korean word, as well. Either way, I reached over, to my sock drawer, and pulled out an entire package of condoms. They were just standard sized, and I worried for a moment about them fitting him. He grinned and took one, so I let him handle that particular issue. I stripped quickly, removing the sundress and shoes as I crawled up the bed, and sliding out of my bottoms as he watched. I reached around to unclasp my top, but he beat me to it. He unclasped it and removed it tenderly, and moved in to gently nip at each nipple. I gasped at the sensation.

“Oppa!” I groaned, and he switched from nipping to licking, gentle swipes of his tongue across each peak. I giggled and squirmed and he moved forward to pin me down. I let him take control, his hands roaming everywhere while his mouth traveled up and down my torso. I was a writhing, moaning mess within minutes, and his hardness was obvious. I leaned forward and tugged his pants down, then tore off his shirt right over his head. He looked stunned for a split second before diving back in. I still had to remove his boxers, though, so I wiggled away and tried to tug them down. He crawled over me so that I could remove them easier, and lifted one knee at a time to slip them off completely. I moaned as his erection laid against my tummy. He smirked at me and his goddamned lip ring glinted in the light. I moaned and sat up, pressing his dick between us, and captured his mouth aggressively. He responded to the needy kiss for a moment, as his hand traveled south. I only noticed when it reached its destination. He dragged his fingertips across the moist space between my legs, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He found my clit immediately and smirked as he rubbed and pinched it, still biting and sucking at my neck. I felt myself losing control, my leg muscles began twitching, and my stomach tightened like a coil of elastic bands pulled too tightly. I gasped and let out a high pitched, ear splitting whine as he brought me over the edge. He kept going until I clamped my thighs shut around his hand.

He pulled back and reached over to the dresser, where he had left the condom. I witched him tear it open, pinch the tip, and roll it on in less than a minute. I keened as he crawled over and used one arm to flip me onto my front. He pulled my ass up, into the air, and I could feel him moving forward. “Hangug-eoleul gusahada oppa!” I commanded, still breathless and whiney and thrilled to be underneath him. My request that he speak Korean was ignored, though. He smirked and moved forward. I felt his tip against my slit for only a second before he pulled back and started kissing my spine. I whined.

“Beg?” He said, like he was testing the word. I couldn’t believe that out of all the words in the entire English language, he knew that one. Either way, I did as he asked.

“Please, omo, please give it to me. Fuck, yes, please, Oppa-” That seemed to do it, and he snapped his hips forward, impaling me and hitting the perfect spot on the first try. I rolled my hips around on him, groaning and moaning and dripping down my thighs. He pulled out, finally, and started moving back in, then quicker and quicker, until he was effectively drilling me. We made noises of pleasure and mumbled in our respective languages as we fucked, heat pouring off of us in waves. He leaned forward and bit hard in several spot, leaving throbbing patches along my shoulders and upper back. I couldn’t support my weight with my arms anymore, so I leaned forward on my chest as he went to town.

“Fuck, Nat, fuck!” He groaned, sounding incredible as he spoke my native language to me. I yelped as he pushed in particularly hard and hit the deepest point in me. The action must have spurred him on, because again, he was moaning and picking up speed, until he stilled for a moment, and pulled out abruptly. I rolled over and pulled off the condom as quickly as I could, and just in time, he squirted all over my chest and stomach. I moaned at the sight, as did he. He sat back, on his haunches, hand still wrapped around himself. I leaned forward and licked him clean, swirling my tongue around the head. He jerked away, oversensitive. I giggled.

Despite the sex being incredible, I felt relieved that it was over. Having lasted for well over a half hour, and having been so rough, I felt sore all the way from the bite marks on my shoulders to his grip marks on my thighs. He watched me as I stood up and moved away, to the bathroom.

“Shower?” I asked him, and he grinned, obviously finally recognizing at least one thing I said. He followed me happily to the bathroom and into the shower as well. We refrained from funny business as we cleaned each other off, and emerged like new, minus the marks covering my fair skin.

I gestured at my bed, messy as it was, and he grinned. I decided, then and there, that post-orgasm was a good- no, a fantastic look on him. I watched as he crawled into my bed, letting go of the white towel from around his waist. I gathered his towel and my own and hung them up on my door, before I joined him in my bed. We laid down, and I rested my head against his soft chest. He rubbed my hairline as he hummed, and that’s the last thing I remember before falling asleep comfortable and happy and satiated.

 


End file.
